The Kissing Game
by GrandpaGamzee
Summary: Madara loves the sound of the rain, but Hashirama has other plans including a new game he has heard of. [[set in the same universe as Say It Back]]


This was actually suspposed to be rated T but as I kept writing I couldn't stop so now it's safe to say this is very NSFW.  
Rated M for a reason Pairing: Hashimada

The Kissing Game

Rain was peaceful. It washed away the stress of the day and when your best friend is the most annoying,persistant and happy-go-lucky man you have ever met in your life, than the rain was a blessing.

Madara sat on his knees in front of his coffee table, tea in hand as he watched the rain pour down on some stones in his garden from his open sliding door leading to his deck. It was a bit lonley but he never let it bother him. He loved the peace and quiet from time to time. He inhaled the sweet smell of his home and then he blinked, a scowl overcoming his once peaceful features as he gently placed his tea cup down on the table. Two candle lights lit up the room with dim light.

"Go away."

His words were laced in annoyence. Honestly he didn't know why Hashirama intented on just walking around his home without ever a notice or even a knock sometimes. Madara's eyes turned towards his open sliding door deck to see Hashirama, drenched in rain with a smile plastered on that idiot face. "You going to invite me in?" he asked with a soft gentle voice. Madara did not fall for his guilt trip. He turned his head away and ignored him. "No.

"Please?"

"No."

"It's wet"

"I don't care"

"I will get a cold"

"Then that's your fault for walking in the rain with no umbrella."

"Do you want me to die?"

Madara paused for a moment, titling his head towards Hashirama who pouted, running a hand through his brown wet long locks. With a huff Madara looked away once more. "Do you want me to tell you truthfully?"

Hashirama's mouth dropped slightly and bent over with that usual depressing cloud and pouted. "That's cold of you Madara, honestly I'm crushed."

Madara only rolled his eyes, lifting his hand slightly as he gestured for him to come in. Hashirama looked up and smiled as he leaned back up, taking a step forward and inside. Thankful that his friend allowed him in even if he was all wet. Madara looked up at him and folded his arms as he scooted over, avoiding the man who just plopped down next to him a little closer than Madara would have liked. "Why are you here?" the raven asked pouring Hashirama a cup of tea as well. "I wanted to see you."

"Why? I just saw you earlier today when we checked on the academy together, isn't one visit enough idiot senju?"  
Madara sighed.

Hashirama shook his head and began to shimmy out of his wet clothes, leaving him clothed only from the waist down, folding his clothes and put them beside himself. Madara'e eyes wondered all over the senju, granted his body and physical appearance was stunning and would make any women weak in the knees. But something about Hashirama being so comfortable stripping in front of him kinda disturbed him but yet at the same time made butterflies flutter in his tummy. Madara shook his head of the thoughts. What was he thinking!?  
To think he actually found this idiot! This block of wood actually attractive was beyond him. Still he wondered what Hashirama thought about him too.

Hashirama smiled and clinked his cup against Madara's snapping the other out of his thoughts. "I like spending time with you, am I not allowed to spend time with my best friend anymore?"  
Madara blinked and forced a small smile on his lips. "I susppose not." he said bring his cup to his lips.

"Have you ever heard of this kissing game?"

Madara almost choked, his eyes shutting tightly as he coughed, slamming his cup back on the table. Hashirama gasped and began to pat Madara's back. "Oh my god! Are you okay!? Madara! Can you hear me!?"

"I ain't dea-cough-dead you idiot! and stop touching me!" Madara snarled, his sharingan flaring towards Hashirama who froze and put his hands up with a guilty smile. "Sorry!" He said with apologetic bows of his head. Madara scowled, knocking his hand against that senju's thick head a few times as punishment. "Idiot senju."

Moments had passed and Madara had regained his breathing and looked at Hashirama who was rubbing his head from the assult earlier. "What's this kissing game you mentioned? Is it something the young ones are doing?"  
He asked in a little curiosity.  
Hashirama looked up and thought for a moment. "Ah!" He smiled. "Yes it is actually, I's a game that involves two people and the point of the game is to kiss anywhere above the waist to be safe."

Madara blinked.

Hashirama continued. "And the first one to make a sound is the loser! Or at least so I have heard. It's pretty populuar I guess among the young teenagers. This goes on for 6 rounds, giving each person 3 times to try and make the other make a sound and the overall winner gets whatever they bet."

"That game sounds stupid" Madara huffed.

Hashirama sighed. "I thought we could try it?" Madara glared. "What?"

Hashirama could sense the Uchiha's anger rising but he decided to persist. "It's a harmless game, it doesn't involve knives or anything dangerous"

Madara scooted further back. Dangerous? This entire game was very dangerous! He fought a blush that tried to arise on his ivory features and continued his glare. "Go fuck yourself." he retorted bitterly. Hashirama sighed and shook his head, turning towards Madara as he reached out and before the Uchiha knew it, his hands were cupped in much larger and darker toned ones. Red met brown eyes and for a moment the raven was lost in those chocolate eyes, they held so much love for him, even if it was fully against his pride to show any back in his own eyes. "Please Madara, just one game, nothing will probably happen and we will get bored of it." Madara looked away. Hashirama was sure a begger sometimes.

With a nod of his head he was quickly brought into a tight and unexpected hug, his cheek resting against Hashirama's very toned chest and this time couldn't help his cheeks from warming up. The raven pushed the man away and off him and snarled. "Don't do that! You are such a begger!...one game and that is it. Then you go home, got it idiot senju." Madara snapped, his eyes turning back to their normal shade of onyx as he turned to Hashirama, his hands resting on his lap. Hashirama smiled and turned as well, the tips of his knees toughing Madara's. "No promises Mada-chan."  
"Call me that again and I will kill you."  
Hashirama nodded slowly with another apologetic bow of his head.

One of the candle lights had flickered slightly as Hashirama asked first. "So, who starts?" Madara kept his face up to show he was not afraid of this stupid game. Although he was terrified of doing this with him. His feeling's for Hashirama he would never speak of. To no one. It would be a huge blow to his pride if he were to admit he actually liked the Senju. He hated it himself everyday for it but then whenever he feels those loving and very gentle eyes on him. That pride just seems to melt away somehow. He knew Hashirama liked him. It was so obvious with all the hugs, cuddles, and surprise greeting's he would recieve everyday.

This game was stupid.

With a nod of his head Madara looked at his friend. "I will start first." He would rather eat dirt than be the one to go second! Madara leaned over, his hands slightly digging into the fabric of his kimono as his lips pressed against Hashirama's cheek his eyes almost fluttering closed, held it there for a second or two then pulled back as he opened his eyes to see him smiling like a fox. "What are you smiling for?" Madara hissed under his breath.  
Hashirama began to laugh and slapped his knee. "You almost looked like you enjoyed that Madara." Madara's eyes widened in embarrassment as he shot up. "I'm not playing anymore! Go home!" He turned to leave but a firm hand on his wrist stopped him. "Wait." Hashirama's voice was soft now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Don't leave." Madara sighed and sat back down, his hands over his lap once more. "No words when we are playing this okay? You're such an idiot!"

Hashirama smiled gently and nodded as he scooted just a bit closer, reaching up to move some of Madara's hair out of his face as he cupped his cheek. Madara's eyes looked away, but he could sense the senju coming closer. His heart began to race and hoped to god that the idiot was deaf to the pounding he could feel in his chest. His cheeks warmed as he felt lips brush against his warm face gently then close the gap on his cheek. It felt like forever that the senju stayed there until finally he pulled back to view his friend. A smile formed once more. Madara's chest began to relax as he leaned forward for his next turn but stopped just before kissing Hashirama's cheek once more. He already kissed this spot. The point of this game was to make the other make a sound not how many time can you kiss the same spot! Madara's lips parted slightly, brushing lips along his cheek to his well defined jawline, placing a few small kisses there before really laying his lips on it. He didn't even realize his hands had moved from his lap to Hashirama's knees for support. Madara pulled back, eyes locking with Hashirama who dipped his head down undernieth Madara's planting kisses along his jawline, one of his hands moving that unruly black hair away from one side and gently laid it down to the other while his other hand snaked it's way around thin hips, pulling him closer. Madara gasped silently, his hips brought forward by the other man, his back arched into the him as his head rolled forward, his eyes fluttering closed as his mouth hung open in a silent gasp. Hashirama watched the other carefully, moving from his jaw to just under his chin then to what he was aiming for. Now exposed to him, that beautiful ivory neck he had always wanted to savor, and savor he did. His lips brushing against the sensitive skin making the Uchiha in his arm jump slightly but Hashirama kept a tight hold as he kisses up and down Madara's neck. Taking some time to gently suck on areas but not enough to leave a mark.

Madara couldn't stand it any longer as he brought his hands up to the senju's shoulders and pushed his mouth off and away from his neck. Madara was panting slightly and it was painfully clear to what Hashirama was doing to him. Hashirama pouted slightly, bringing his lip out. "I wasn't do-" He was silensed as a pair of lips pressed against his own hard, almost as if to devour him as he kissed back with the same luster as the other. They kissed again and again, going in and pulling back only to breathe. Suddenly Madara stopped their furious kissing and glared.

"It's my turn you idiot..."  
Hashirama blinked as the Uchiha raised his body and sat down on his lap, those thin legs on either side of his waist. "Madara? What are yo-ah!"

Those familar lips latched onto his neck, sucking harshly on anything he could touch as this hands pressed firmly to his exposed chest, touching everywhere as thin fingers rubbed over a slightly perked nipple and that left Hashirama groaning to himself soflty. Madara licked his lips and with a powerful roll of his hips against Hashirama's half hard on, the man was groaning even louder now.

"I win."

Madara detached his mouth from the harsh bruise he left on the senju's neck, using his thumb to wipe the spit that had trailed down the corner of his mouth. "There, the games over. I have won." Madara smiked happily as he sat up and off Hashirama who looked at him with a very confused and slightly frustrated face. Madara blinked. "You can leave now."

"Madara..."

"You heard me idiot senju, I have won now you can leave and go home. I will get you an umbrella since you obviously don't have one." Madara had turned to leave the room only to feel something very heavy against his back, pushing him to the floor with a hard thud, his knees hit the ground as his upper half lay on the floor, his nails digging into it. "Hashirama!" Madara snapped trying to wiggle from the mans grip on his hips. Suddenly Madara felt his kimono began to leave him and his eyes widened.

"Hashi..." He breathed slowly as his neck was kissed softly then harsher than before leaving the uchiha beneith him panting. The navy color kimono was stripped from his shoulders down to his waist. Hashirama never missing an inch to kiss. Neck, shoulders, spine and even his hip bones. Nothing was left untouched by the mans lips. Madara gasped out, his teeth gritting feeling something wet trail over his hip bones, kissing wear Hashirama's tongue left a trail. "Hashirama..." Said man didn't dare stop there, his thumbs expertly pushed the kimono off his hips, dipping slowly down those pale gorgeous thighs. Hashirama leaned his body up, his hips firmly pressed against Madara's backside and to his surprise the Uchiha wasn't wearing any underwear. He couldn't help but smile. Madara on the other hand was completely red in the face, forhead glued to the floor. Why did this have to happen? It was just an innocent game right? Or maybe that log was planning this from the beginning! Most likely. Although as much as he like to admit this wasn't the first time he and Hashirama have done this sort of thing. Madara gasped with a moan as Hashirama began to move his hips against him. He could feel how hard the man was now that he was literally dry humping him into the floor. "Ah..Hashi..rama!"

Thin legs spread slightly apart, bringing himself up with his arms to better support himself from the almost gentle pounding behind him. "Hashirama!..Please ooh! Faster!" Madara moaned pushing his hips back as Hashirama picked up his pace, driving against him, the senju's hand reaching around to grab Madara's painfully hard cock pumping it in time with his assult. "HASHI!" he was coming, white blurring his vision as he spilled himself into Hashirama's hand and some dripping to the floor. Hashirama stopped his hips and flipped Madara on his back who was panting and trying to regain his breathing. "That was quick." Hashirama teased bringing his dirtied hand to his mouth, his tongue dancing over his fingers licking up all of what Madara had given him. If Madara couldn't get any redder. Think again. He felt like his cheeks were on fire! "Shut up idio-" Madara stopped mid sentence as he just watched the senju start to strip the rest of his still wet clothing off till now both were completly naked and Hashirama's very hard cock was exposed. Madara looked away only for his face to be brought back to face Hashirama who had gotten alot closer now. They shared a kiss for a moment as Hashirama snaked his hand up and passed Madara's parting lips. Madara closed his eyes and began to suck on them with purpose. He wasn't afraid of Hashirama. The senju always made sure of that, gave him no reason to fear but only to open up to. Which was always harder than Hashirama had expected it to be with Madara.

Madara wasn't a shy person but whenever he did share these moments with Hashirama, even if it was just a moment Madara would shelter himself in. Close off from his friend. Yes his friend and even then Hashirama felt a strange and umcomfortable cold between them that he only felt with Madara. It hurt but Hashirama would never say anything either. Just smile and pretend that this is just how Madara is and this will always be. He just wished that he was a good liar like his friend.

"Hashirama..."

Hashirama blinked and looked down at Madara who stared up at him now with an annoyed look, his fingers had been released sometime ago, he must have been lost in thought to realize what was going on. "Sorry..."

Madara blinked, watching as Hashirama got in between his legs, spreading them apart around his hips. Madara gasped slightly as a single finger entered him and moved inside him. His eyes closed to focus as another was added and began to curl as they moved still. Madara couldn't help but moan now, his head rolling side to side as he gnawed on his lips. "Hashi..rama..Ha-ah! This pace..is fucki-ah! killing me!" he moans in between pants. Hashirama nodded as he pulled his fingers out and lined his hard cock up. Spitting once on his hand he rubbed himself a few times just to make it easier for both of them. Madara watched Hashirama. Something in his eyes had changed, he didn't know what it was but he ignored it. Hashirama slowly began to push his cock into Madara, slowly. Madara gasped with a hiss, his arms wrapping around Hashirama's strong shoulders as his legs vice gripped the senju. It hurt. But it always hurt with him cause he was just so goddamn big! and to make matters worse thick as hell!

"AH! Fuck! Hashi-Hashirama! Hurry up and move!"

Hashirama ignored him this time and just kept his slow approach as he began to snap his hips into that delicious tight heat. Madara moaned rolling his head forward with a growl. "Hashi! Move like you mean-ah! mean it!" he hissed with a moan. Hashirama groaned deeply, the pleasure welling up inside him of just being this close to him, attached to him. His hands held to those thin hips moving just a bit faster ut not to Madara's satisfaction. "God danmit Hashirama!"

"Damnit Madara! Does it always have to be painful for you to feel anything like I do! Just enjoy it for once!" Hashirama snapped.

Hashirama head looked down, focusing on Madara's chest as he continued to move just a bit harder now. Madara moaned, throwing his head back then to the side to focus on the flickering candle as his vice grip around his waist had loosened. His arms fell from his shoulders to grip Hashirama's forearms instead. This was one of those rare moments in their relationship. Hashirama was the one to yell and not Madara who in return to these rare moments would do what he always does and stay silent. Hashirama hated it. He hated yelling at Madara, he knew it only drove them apart. Now they could not even look at eachother, they were so physically close and yet they were so goddamn apart it drove Hashirama insane! Does pain feel so much better than being with your lover? Can he even be called that? Can he even be called a frie-

Sometimes. It was hard to tell.

Hashirama's hips bucked harder and faster now. Madara moaning aloud, his nails digging into Hashirama's forearms as he was pounded into the floor with an almost unforgiving pace. Hashirama felt his stomach tighten as he pulled out, groaning with his release as he spilled his seed over Madara's stomach as Madara was coming again, his body shaking soflty and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Hashirama's eyes fluttered closed with a heavy sigh. Madara panted heavily as he let go of Hashirama's arms, his legs falling to the floor.

Minutes had passed as Madara sat up, gathering his kimono and put it back on as Hashirama just sat on the floor still naked. "Do you want a spare set of clothes? You left some here the last time you came over."

Hashirama just nodded. Madara sat still for a moment just watching him then got up slowly, his legs wobbled as he fell back to the floor with a pained growl. "Does it hurt?"

"No shit idiot senju! I was just pounded into my floor." Madara snapped.

Hashirama got up. "I will get them, don't stress yourself there friend." He smiled gently as he walked passed Madara towards the bedroom. He stopped just before opening the sliding door, the darkness of the hallway hiding his sad expression. "It doesn't always have to hurt..." he whispered to himself before walking into the bedroom. Madara took the position he was in the beginning of this whole mess. Sitting on his knees in front of his coffee table looking outside, trying to find peace in the rain. But he wasn't deaf. Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall no matter how much Madara tried to blink them away. Hashirama walked back out, fully clothed and stood for a moment in the darkness of the hallway watching Madara. His back was to him now, his complete focus was taken away by the sound of the rain. He opened his mouth slightly to say something. Something that maybe could save them both. But those words would be drowned out. They always were. Hashirama now smiled. It was easy to smile. He walked out and stood behind Madara putting a hand on his shoulder. "We should play that game again sometime! It was fun." He laughed softly.

Madara was quiet for a moment then softly he spoke. "Hashirama..."

"Yes Madara?" His expression changed, but Madara could never tell anyway by his voice. He was shaking now beneath his hand. His eyes yet still focused on the rain.

"There is an umbrella by the door. You can have it..." He spoke softly then straightend up and turn his head to him with a glare. That usual Madara face. He wouldn't ask why Madara's eyes were red. There was never a point in asking anyway.

Hashirama smiled and nodded, lifting his hand off Madara as he walked towards the front door, grabbed the umbrella. "Thanks Madara, see you tomorrow right?"

Madara only nodded as the uchiha got up and blew out the candles, shut the sliding door to his deck and retired to his room.

Hashirama sighed, sliding the door open and began to walk. His expression still a smile just in case someone were to pass by him.

He doubted they would ever play that game again. 


End file.
